


a certain eve's tea party

by mido



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: He awakens for the first time alone in a hospital bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2Xjy2cMOTk).

Mikuni wakes with bandages around his left eye. 

The hospital cot is unassuming yet rough, the springs pushing too easily against the thin sheets. He sits up, rubbing the back of his head that'd been lying against a lumpy pillow. The linen blankets pool around his waist as he pushes them aside, touching the soft gauze wrapped around his head and eye with tentative fingers.

It's not long before a nurse enters, dressed in what looks to maid garb despite it being utterly white. "Oh," she says, sounding surprised to see Mikuni already awake, "don't touch that!" 

She strides over and takes his hand in hers, gently pulling it away from the bandages. "You need to leave it if you want it to heal." She admonishes, letting go and lacing her fingers together behind her back. "Now, are you ready for teatime?" 

Mikuni looks at her quizzically, his mind swirling with questions, all dismissed except one. "Who are you?" He asks carefully, squinting at her as if he's seen her face before. 

The nursemaid smiles at him, all powder pink lips and white teeth. "Apricot Tea, of course!"

Teatime is quiet, with Apricot Tea sipping a cup of sweet white pineberry while Mikuni opts for black coffee, dropping three sugar cubes in and stirring. Checkerboard and jam cookies line a doily-covered tray, along with little lemon-flavored candies wrapped in thin metallic sheets. The teapot sits between them, a plum blossom pattern painted onto its porcelain exterior and filled with more white tea. Beside it Apricot Tea had brought out a glass pot of coffee as well for Mikuni, the brownish liquid inside still steaming. The small bowl of sugarcubes sits on the white tablecloth beside his plate.

"Would you like some cake? I made your favorite." The nursemaid asks, standing from her loveseat and straightening out her apron. Mikuni looks up from his cup to meet her gaze, then turns his head back down to the caramel-colored coffee in his hands. "I didn't expect that." He admits, blowing on the surface then taking a small sip. "I thought you'd come to hate me." 

Apricot Tea laughs out loud then, leaning over the table and patting Mikuni on the head. She doesn't say a word.

 

 

The second time he wakes is in a bed does not belong to him, with a thick blue quilt draped over his body, garbed in pajamas still. A canopy hangs translucent curtains around him, and on the lowered ceiling above his head is a painting of what looks to be a well-dressed rabbit, costumed in a vest and coat with an elaborate golden pocketwatch gripped in its paw. Mikuni blinks at it, feeling a nagging sense of familiarity. 

The bandage is still on his eye. He raises his hand to it, but refrains from touching it as Apricot Tea's words echo in his head.

The doorway is empty until minutes later, soon filled by a short figure with a flyaway cowlick appearing before him. They cross their arms at him, snapping, "Teatime is ready."

Their attire looks like that of a school uniform, and their harsh expression looks displeased with him. Mikuni wonders if he should recognize them.

"And before you ask," they turn their head over their shoulder before leaving, "my name is Lemon Candy!"

A table has already been set when Mikuni follows Lemon Candy out of the room, his feet slid into slippers that had been left beside the bed. Salted caramels wrapped in clear plastic fill a bowl before them, and next to it a dish of miniature blueberry muffins is placed primly, each sitting snugly next to each other. The same teapot adorns the center of the table, but the blossoms are painted in a hued yellow this time rather than orange. A variety of jellies are lined up circle-wise around the pot, the colors of each contrasting like a rainbow. Slices of candied toast along with butterknives artfully embellish the small plates set before Lemon Candy and himself, along with their respective drinks: mint clementine tea and black coffee respectively. The bowl of sugarcubes is perched upon the indigo tablecloth next to Mikuni, as if expecting he'd want them. He tosses four into his cup and stirs.

“Father says to ask if you want any cake. He made sure we had your favorite flavor.” Lemon Candy asks, averting his eyes in embarrassment. Mikuni tilts his head at him, his expression confused. “I’m sorry, I--” he starts, avoiding the other's gaze as well. “I had figured you'd come to hate me.”

Lemon Candy looks at him skeptically then, letting out a breathy laugh with raised eyebrows as he pours himself another cup.

 

 

It must still be nighttime when Mikuni awakens for a third time, the moon glimmering gemlike outside the window. This bed is fit for only one person, and it seems as if the posts have been sawed off to keep the adjacent hearth going. Yet the mattress is soft enough; not nearly as uncomfortable as the hospital cot. He's tempted to snuggle up under the knit blanket, stitched with black and green.

The bandages feel tighter than usual, forcing his left eye to stay shut. He doesn't mind, but he fingers the gauze for a moment in a futile attempt to loosen it. His pajamas haven't changed.

An abnormally tall man enters the room soon enough; his hair, long and nightsky-black, is pulled snugly into a ponytail at the base of his skull. He doesn't seem to notice Mikuni at first, not looking to the corner where the bed is stationed at all. It's only after swirling a few jars full of colorful liquids does he look to where Mikuni’s sat up and stared at him. “Ah.” He says, as if he's faking that he was caught off guard, “you're awake.

“I've prepared teatime, it's a room over.” He tells him, walking over and holding out his hand to pull Mikuni up and out of bed.

The tablecloth is ragged this time around, as if he couldn’t afford a better one. Multicolored stitches hold together pieces where holes had opened up and been covered. Between the two chairs on the table is the same teapot as Lemon Candy’s and Apricot Tea’s, but the plum blossoms bleed blue now. The man soon opens the top to expel the steam, and he realizes there's no coffee around, but a pot of royal milk tea. Various peeled fruits are stacked on their own separate china dishes, all pitted and seeded and sliced into thin pieces. A dessert fork and a white puff of whipped cream are placed conspicuously on opposite sides on the off-white plates set before their respective chairs. The man stands and retrieves the teapot to pour them both a cup of milk tea, Mikuni just sitting and watching his movements sans throwing five more sugarcubes into his cup. Only when the man sits and gets settled does he realize he hasn't introduced himself.

“I apologize, I’m--” he says, pausing, “Blueberry Jam.” Mikuni’s eyes don't waver from his, determined to remember his face. 

“Cake? I took the liberty of making your favorite…” Blueberry Jam says and trails off, looking anxious. The other finally breaks his gaze away, turning his eyes to the floorboards shyly. “I didn't realize, I had--” he begins, feeling a sense of déjà vu, “believed you’d come to hate me.” 

Blueberry Jam sets his cup down, his gentle eyes coaxing Mikuni’s back to his own. He says nothing; the latter feels like crying when he smiles warmly. In fact, he almost does, as his bandage falls free from his face and he grins gratefully back, looking forward with both eyes open. 

 

 

Mikuni wakes up in a cold sweat on his futon in the Land of Nod, Jeje curled up sleepily on his chest. His breathing slows when he realizes where he is, and he smiles groggily as he strokes his vampire’s scales, awakening the other. Jeje looks at him as quizzically as a snake can when the tears begin to fall, but Mikuni just lays his head back on the pillow. _I could go for some coffee right now,_ he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> kururingo has always been one of my favorite producers, and this song is still my favorite after years.
> 
> i love cake, and i love you!


End file.
